


who said spite wasn't an effective motivator? (I wanna invite them to the inauguration)

by redlipstickkisses



Series: Poems by Kai [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: American Politics, Autobiography, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bitterness, Determination, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Essays, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer narrator, Hope, Misgendering, Politics, Slam Poetry, Spitefic, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: Honey, you haven't seen how political I can be





	who said spite wasn't an effective motivator? (I wanna invite them to the inauguration)

      It is heartbreaking to realize that the people you love don’t support you. It is far more crushing to realize that they will never accept that there is more to who you are than who they believe you are. The indescribable devastation of knowing that when they look at you, they do not see you and all you hope to achieve. 

    My parents raised me to do what was right. I cannot count how many times I raged against injustice. My parents just told me to be the change I wanted to see in the world. For 19 years I thought this was because it was because they supported me and my vision of an equal society. Now that mantra has been replaced, and “Stop being so political” slices at my soul like jagged shards of broken glass.

     It’s hard to stop being political when they debate your very existence and fundamental rights as if you are no more than a dog, or a chair. I have no desire to be swept under the rug. I will not blink out quietly in the night.  

     Show me someone who has never dreamed of remaking the world. You can’t. Because we struggle and fight and dream about making things better, and even once we have had those dreams beaten out of us by anger and disappointment and exhaustion it doesn’t mean they were never there. It’s what makes us human. The desire to leave our mark or the fear of being remembered wrong pushes us and weighs us down in equal measure, waiting with bated breath for the straw that breaks our backs.

    My family should have changed their mantra to something different. After all the reverse psychology of my childhood, how am I supposed to take “Stop being so political” as anything but a challenge?  

    I wonder what being President is like.


End file.
